narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh Art: Four Sons Of Horus
This move Fa' rao created was derived from the Sages Six Paths Jutsu which allowed him to control other Dead bodies. This jutsu Allows Fa' rao to take a body and using his Ability to reearrange molecules in the body with a specific Dust Release Jutsu he can take control of the body and use them to his advantage. This jutsu allows him shared vision of what each body sees and these bodies have access to all Fa' rao abilities as each son comes with its own chakra. This move is extremely Handy in battle situations as the chances of a sneak attack are very low as he has eyes all around him. Four Sons Imset The 1st Son Imset Is the upclose and personal style of fighting, he prefers close combat and he is extremely dangerous considering all the Sealing jutsu he has at his disposal as he can use all of Fa' rao jutsu except Dust he is quiet and extremely clever, and is concerned about doing the job. This son takes on the appearnace of a Human with long Black hair, and Blue markings that are similar to the one Fa' rao has on his body Hapi The 2nd son and similar to Imset he is also a Taijutsu specialist unlike Imset he uses an ancient form of combat where the internal organs and vital are targted and hit causing internal bleeding by hitting through and object. He also Is more a brute force fighter as he is physically stronger than Imset but equally slower showing off their combination of Lightning and Thunder quick strikes with deadly force afterward. Hapi takes on the form of a Baboon/Human he also is more vocal than Imset and slighty more Arrogant Duamutef He is the 3rd son and he is more of a Ninjutsu based fighter and prefers to not engage in hand to hand combat, he is more likely to use Fa' raos abilites and stand back with him, he is a perfectionist and wont use over destructive attacks, btu jutsu that use Pin-point accuracy to hit target and cripple them at long distance, he is very easy to anger and unlike the 1st two sons is not physical strong at all, but he is extremely quick and shifty. he takes on the form of a Jackal/human Qebehsenuef The 4th and final son he is the strongest of the groups and has no distinguishing tactics as he will choose to either fight upclose and personal along side Imset and Hapi or fight at a distance with Damutef he is more Likely to Fight in the same style Fa' rao does and help cover his back, he is the most talkative of the 4 and has no problems downplaying the abilites of the ninja of the modern world. he also has the ability to take to the skys and fly growing a black wing and a white wings on his back. He takes on the form of a Hawk/Human. Trivia *As with all of Fa' rao jutsu they are based off Egyptian deities Category:Dust Release